


Bendy Straws

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retail worker Tom is being overwhelmed by rude customer Cochise when Rebecca steps in.  The Volm are in desperate need of bendy straws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bendy Straws

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt comes from a prompt post floating around tumblr (can be found in my tumblr's prompt tag)

            This has been the longest, most miserable shift of Tom’s life.  He caught several kids trying to steal stuff, got screamed at by his manager, and has been on his feet for twelve hours.  And now he’s dealing with an alien customer, which would be cool, except for all of the rest of the day.

            “I require exactly a hundred and twelve straws that bend,” the alien says, raising his voice.  “Non bending straws will not suffice, nor will any more nor any less straws.”

            Tom swallows, tries to keep himself together.  He feels thisclose to having a breakdown.  “We don’t sell any 112 packs of straws.”

            “Why not?” the alien is now yelling.

            “I don’t… I can’t- I’m not in charge of-“  Tom needs to find an excuse to get in the backroom so he can cry in peace.

            “Hey!” a girl’s voice comes from behind him, and Tom’s heart sinks.  He can’t handle two people yelling at him.  He’s going to have a public breakdown.  “Don’t talk to him like that!”  The girl gets up in the alien’s face.  “You can’t just yell at a worker because he doesn’t have the answers!”

            Tom perks up when he realizes that he’s not being yelled at this time. 

            “What?” the alien asks, quieter.

            “You were just screaming at this guy,” the girl says.  “It’s rude.  Can’t you see he’s upset already?”

            The alien turns slightly blue, tilts his head, and looks at Tom hard.  “Are you upset?”

            Tom nods hesitantly. 

            The alien turns bluer and bends over a little so he’s even with Tom’s face.  “I apologize sincerely.  I am new on this planet, and I am not familiar with your customs.  This was acceptable on the last planet I was on.” 

            “Well, it’s not acceptable here,” the girl says. 

            “I will be careful with my behavior in the future,” the alien says.  “Thank you for informing of this, and I apologize again for the upset I have caused you.  I assure you, it was never my attention.”

            Tom sniffs a little and nods.  “It’s okay.  I can show you those straws now, if you want.”

            “Are you certain that you do not wish for me to find someone else?” the alien asks.

            “You’re pretty polite when you’re not yelling at me,” Tom says, smiling a little.  He turns to the girl.  “Thank you for stepping in.”

            “I’ve been there,” the girl says, “and I’m a sucker for reversing the ‘dashing prince saves the damsel in distress’ trope.”

            Tom smiles at her.  “So I’m a dashing prince?”

            “In distress.  Don’t get too cocky,” the girl says.  She looks between the alien and Tom.  “I want to come look at the straws too.”

            “I assure you, I will not raise my voice at him again,” the alien says.

            “I know, but you both seem like good people,” the girl says.  “I’m Rebecca.”

            “It has been interesting to meet you.  I am glad you believe me to be ‘good people’ despite my past actions.” the alien says.  “Humans find my name difficult to pronounce, so they call me Cochise.”

            Tom perks up.  “That’s so cool!  Cochise was the name of a Native American warrior who fought intensely against American intrusion.”

            “And what is your name?” Cochise asks.

            “Oh, sorry,” Tom says, blushing a little.  “I’m Tom.  And we can totally all go see the straws together.  They’re this way.”

            Tom leads Cochise and Rebecca to the right aisle.  He awkwardly gestures at the veritable wall of straws.  “These are all the straws we have, a lot of them bend.  You’re going to have to buy more than 121, unfortunately.”

            “Which straw would you recommend?” Cochise asks.

            “Uh-“

            “What are you using them for?” Rebecca asks. 

            “We are curious about them and are attempting to determine if they may be useful,” Cochise says.

            Rebecca grabs a pack of bright green bend straws with little green alien head attachments.  “There are these.”

            Cochise takes them and examines them.  “What are these creatures?”

            “They’re what we thought aliens might look like,” Tom explains.

            “I do not look like this,” Cochise says, frowning at the straws in his hand. 

            Rebecca grabs another pack and holds them up like he’s comparing it to Cochise.  “I dunno; I can kind of see it.”

            “What do you think, Tom?” Cochise asks.

            “Maybe a little,” Tom says.  “Like, a super blurry version of you.  Not as far off as it could have been.” 

            Cochise huffs.  “My comrades will not like the comparison.  I should not bring them these.”

            Tom grabs another pack of straws.  “These glow in the dark.  That’s pretty cool, right?”

            Cochise seems to gape at them.  “I must have these ones.”

            Tom flashes smiles at Rebecca and Cochise both, feeling good when he gets smiles in return.  “I’m glad that I could help you, Cochise.”

            “I will also purchase the alien bending straws,” Cochise says.  “For myself.”

            Rebecca beams at him.  “We done good.  I should get a job here as a straw saleswoman.”

            “I am certain you would be excellent at it,” Cochise says.

            “Can I help you with anything else?” Tom asks hopefully.  This has been the best part of his day, and he almost doesn’t feel exhausted anymore.

            “I do not require more items from this store.  However…” Cochise pauses, looks uncertain.

            “What?” Rebecca asks. 

            “I feel poorly about how I treated you earlier,” Cochise says.  “I wish to make it up to you.  Is there such a way?”

            “I told you, it’s okay.  This has actually been the best part of my day,” Tom says.

            “Can I purchase you both food?  Purchasing a necessity is often a way to make amends on other planets,” Cochise says.  “I wish to do something like that for you.”

            “You can take us both out to dinner,” Rebecca says. 

            “I believe that would be enjoyable,” Cochise says. 

            “Me, too,” Tom says.

            “I will make the arrangements if you can meet me at this location tomorrow,” Cochise says. 

            “It’s a date!” Rebecca says, and Tom feel his heart start to race.

            Rebecca grabs a set of alien straws with a grin on her face.

            Tom leads them up to the register, feeling regretful when he sees that there’s enough people manning the register. 

            “I’ll see you both tomorrow,” Tom says, rocking back and forth on his heels.

            “I look forward to it,” Cochise says.

            “This is going to be great.  Thanks for the straws,” Rebecca says.

            Tom watches with a wild grin on his face as they both get rung up.  It’s good to have a day turn completely on its head like this.  This feels right.  This feels good.

            The pre-date jitters have never felt better.


End file.
